APOKOLYPSE TRIBE
by Gayblacknazijew
Summary: dis is a storey about da apokolypse tribe in worror cats. dey is a dark an edgy tribe of kitties dat ranned away from there old clan becos blackstar is a meenie two dem. rated m for bayd words an stuffs so enjoy!
1. CHAPTUH WUN

**AN: hey guys did is mai new worrors storey hop reed an revew an favrit if u want anothr chapter! Disklaimer;: I onli own da kariktrs i mad not da worer cat seres **

'We should be noun as the Apokolopse tribe!11!11!" everyone cherrrd down from below da lege as ,SparkleStar, CarStar, MychemicalromanceStar,, & SnooppDoggieStar stood proudedly, gazing down at the tribe. dey had jus announced the beginning of theyre new tribe:;;:apokolpse tribe!1!

SparkleStar steppied 4words. "We is gonnas follow da Seyton Oath bcos were edgier than a dooble eged sord lol" They cherrd agan an than SparklStar sayd sumthin agan. "ppl dat were worrors step 4word"

DishWasher, MoonParrot, IraqFlame, LeppardReflecktion, EmoClaw, and 9/11tail stepped forwarder "Yall are the tribes fightin' ppl" they bowed there heds and steppled into the deep dark shadows of the deep dark edgy camp becos only tribes with edgy nams leik apokolpse kan be in dark plases like this lol.

"medisine cats plz" StripperLeef and RhinoFace steppeded up to the. Dey both bowowed thare heds ampersand StripperLeef sad:, 'yeah" then she backed.

"now apprentises" CarStar shoutyelled. the air cricketed. "oh lol nvm we has none'

Macabrekit stepped like a badass becos shes da strong confidint cartickter kinds leik tigerstar u can tell bye her nam, with Morbidkittie following closely behind. RicollaKit hanged bak a slightly, and NintiesKidKit dint even. "u guys r the kits duh losers" CarStar explaned. RicollaKit and NintiesKidKit agred and then ranned back to there mommy like little pusseas(get it hahaha) Macabrekit and Morbidkittie were edgy and fuck the polise so they took there tyme two show they were tuffer. There red eyes glowded in da dark leik dose little stars u glue two ur seling wen ur a kid becos ur scard of da dark except red becaws red is scaryer dan green.

"ComicsansStripe ur the queer right?" SparkleStar to ComicsansStripe, a queer.

ComicsansStripe noddled.

"then ur gonna be the tribes first queer!."

She was happy and sat her giant silicone ass down. Every1 new she was the most prettiest kittie in the klan an den shi started to text at lightningfast speeds like 6G man on her 2004 blackberry phone and sented a text to EmoClaw. EmoClaw saw da text and was sooprised beocs he got a text from the most prettiest cat in the tribe. "will u be my bf? 4" it sayed. "yes i will be ur mayte i hav luvred u all this time we can be together 5evr!" and they became maytes! yey!111 den he gav up cutting and weed becasu weed is a hard core drug an stuffs and he was a new man!1!

"all rite guys were going to assine the dens and ware u live so ya and stuff"

* * *

**StripperLeef's POV!**

StripperLeef and RhinoFace used a mashete to cut throo the plants that wer in the way of them gettin drugs for the klan. "do u think we shoudl switch over to marxism? we totaly wont make the same dum mistakes Lenin an Satlin an Pooptin an al dose guise made and end up starving our people and using secret polise to enforce power!11!11?" RhinoFace question marked.

"ya we totali wont becos comunism alwais workz" StripperLeef respondeded, "OMG ur a jenious! lets make a supreme soviet!1111!"

Wen dey got bak to da dark edgy camp place they called a meeting two discus forming a jihad.

"We wanna form a soviet guise becos nuthin evr goes rong wit those!11,1!11!."

They did a elektun leik da 2012 wun go mitt ronmey lol and they had comershuls dat all had dep politikal mesagis in dem leik how polerbares r dieing cuz da ise is melting in da artik11!1!1!1 wen al da votes wer casted dey elektid SparkleStar & CarStar an MychemicalromanceStar an SnooppDoggieStar as da leeders of apokolpse tribe u mad/?/?/.

Omg thx 4 elektin us guise we r gonna be da bestest leedurz an spred da word of jam project to the world!4q."

They chered an stuff the end.

**AN: hw did u lik it this took mi verey long to rite so review an favrit the storey if u reiched it! ^_^**


	2. CHAPTURR TOOH

**Morbidkit & Macabrekit POV!111111! lolz**

"Why does mommy want us to make nice to the annoyings that art RicollaKit and NintiesKidKit gosh" Morbidkittie hissed edgily to her older sisy Macabrekit. Morbidkittie flipped her neon green bangs out of her heavily lined eyes. So edgy, I know.

"Thee doth not know why we must bescumber our hospitality unto thou siblings. " Macabrekit bellowed in her godly voice, which caressed the ears and caused one to wonder if her holy voice had been made by the angels themselves. Anywais,, she reployd two Morbidkittie, "we mustn't question mother's all knowing words of holy wisdom and advice, for she got them from Seyton himself!."

Morbidkittie sat her bony ass down and thotted aboot 9/11tail's large sword. An becos macebrekit was speshul and has supah awisome powerz!11!1 moribkittie new dat macebrekit could reed her mind so dey used speshal telekinesis like in the x-mans and stuff like that lol. No one but thos two new aboot there speshal powerz becuz it was a supah awisome profecy powah dey got frum Seyton becos they were gonna be part of sum sooper sekret profeci dat is da subjeckt of dis fanficktion!1111!1!1 it al startid with a badly timed bald joke….. ops wrong fandom lol. Dey nvr tod aniwun becos dey sekretly useded there powahs two spi on EmoClaw an ComicsansStripe havin supah hawt sex!11! imeen mating cos dis is a pg-13 storey!11!1!

Morbidkittie thot two her sistah,,, "_mother haz alwais leiked Ricollakit an NintiesKidKit mor dan us ugh so not fare gosh -.-"_ Macabrekit cherried her up, "_It is becauseth thous art moreth helplessth than us, the holy and divine kittens of the apocalypse tribe! We shall one day rise above the sinful and ravaged souls that are our tribe members. Our less fortunate and moreth helpless siblings that were not graced with the divine blessings of Seyton will grovel at our blessed paws of holiness and pure grace! Praise thou Lordyth!" _Suddenly Macebrekit! got up an walked out in sooper slow motion becos she is dat kool and edgy dat she needz slow motions two walk everyware. Morbitkittie being da little bitch shi iz, walk'd leik a 18 year old cat wit stiff limbz RIP Hank u will be missed

**AN: omg guise so how did u leik it btw hank waz mi cat he waz 19 wen he ded an he had stiff limbs so he coldn't bend dem so sayd i kno ; - ; **

**Macabrekit POV!111**

Macabrekit uttered a holy sigh that rivaled the ones the gods let escape their perfectly sculpted and plump lips as they watch his holiness and divine Seyton ravage the green fields of some small town in Kentucky. but enuff wit da srs sentinses dis is fanficktun!1111! no grammer alowd! dey padded (becos dey hav pads on dere foots duh) ovuh two dere mommie. Macabrekit sensed a dep feelin of grief an dispare an anger so edgy i kno but sinse dis is Macabrekit shi is two holy fore worthless mortal feelins leik sadness so shi insted went bak two her godly anger an divineness lol.

Ricollakit saw dem comin an da edgy aroura shi saw scared her so bad shi peeded herself an den hid undr her mommie wat a baybe lol an NintiesKidKit also sinse shi is a littl more tuffer lookd at dem meen an stuffs.

"UGH! go awai you meenies1!1!1111! NintiesKidKit squealed like a piggy lol get it

Morbidkittie steppied 4wards an snarled leik a bada$$, "lrn two shut da foop up an stawp bein da littl babie u pese of poopie gawd!1111111111 xD"

"Morbidkit shut tha fuck up n' don't drop a rhyme dat way ta yo' lil sister" ComicsansStripe rapped in her pimpin' voice. Ain't nobody gonna mess with this shiznit!

"BUT MOMMY!1!111!11111" morbidkittie whinned so lowde it rivald that of the singer of my chemikal romase gosh that ban is grayte. MCR 4 LYFE!111!11

"Shut yo' grill biiiatch"

NintiesKidKit stuk out her tonge an danc'd two da fresh prinse of bell aire go 90s kids 420 blazeit.

Morbidkittie screeched leik da weel of a ford pinto wen a 14 yer old drivs in it at 500 MPH wile hye on wed, an MacabreKit folwd behind her wit swagyolo becos shi kool. b4 takin' of in na rayge leik a wuman dat dint get ekwal paye, shi glar'd at her mommie becos shi dint get her way ugh nobody understands me!1! an den ComicsansStripe lokd bak wit an sincere look of idgaf. Kool rite?

soon aftur leefin camp dey went two a frozin river becos it is winter imeen bare leef an da author rly wants u two kno dat becos bare leef is da most edgy an dark sesun in dis fanfickton.

"Morbidkittie, ignore the heathen words uttered by the abomination that is thou mother."

"Mommy dusnt care aboot us1!1!" Morbidkittie sobbed teers of angst an edginess.

"Thou knowest that is not trueth! She does bescumber her love upon our holy selves, eager for us to return to the comfort of her soft breasts. Thee ist just overprotectiveth. Now, little one, remember to have faith in thee. The Omen shall guide us."

Macabrekit wisperred da omen two herslf. dey hav an omen becos dey r da important badass kit karakters an totali nawt marry-sues in any way at al becos i am a gud riter111!1111! lol. wun day makabreykhit an mobidkittie woold rool da klan an mak dere mommie stawp bein meen two dem!111! Mommie wuld luv an cherish dem, nawt da stoopid oder kits gosh. we are da only kitz alowed two be luvd in dis klan duh! Macabrekit an Morbidkittie both smild devilishlie becos dey luv seyton. praise seyton !111111111111 dey heeved demselfs up (morbidkittie's ass implantz mak it hard two get up butt it iz so wurth da payne1!1111) an stompp'd bak two camp in dere black an edgy cumbutt b00tz. goffick1!1!11

h4lfwai two camp dey ran intwo NintiesKidKit dat darn diddlin poopiehed. NintiesKidKit desided two tawnt dem aboot how dey wer nawt borne in da 90s so dey wer automatikally less kool an awisome den her becos ppl can control deir birth yeer an stuff, even dough NintiesKidKit was borne in 1999. But den suddenly! NintiesKidKit flinchd bak leik a weeking! OMG! she had lookd dem in da eyes1!11! Morbidkittie an Macabrekit sneerd evily an stuffs at NintiesKidKit. lookin dem in da eyes waz hard becuz dey had rly percing eys leik a sociopath but dey r nawt sosiopaths becauws sociopathz r uncool bi-poler is way more kool and edgi of a mental illnis dan anti-social duh. Snikering, (not da laffing snikering but snikering as in eeting a snikers bar togethr) dey walkd of to camp.

wen morbidkittie an macebrekit go two camp dey sat on there sharp an dangerus lounge chare that was made of pure plutonium an coverd in spiks made out of sodium, wen a whale brok out in camp!1!

"OMG MOOMMIE MORBITKITTE AN MACEBROKIT WEER MEEN TWO ME AN RICOLLAKIT!111!1!1!" shi whinnid rly loud two get her point across.

Macebrokit's fase did nawt change becos she stopped feelin emotions leik 3 chapters ago and morbidkitte smiled because she thot of 9/11tail hoo was her crush even do he was oldr dan her. TROO LUV!. fiyre was burnin witin both of dem. dey woold no lunger stand fo dis so dey poord whater on demslfs to put out da fyre. dats better!

"Macebrokit, Morbidkittie! Get yo asses ovah here rite now or I'll beat yous like a redheaded stepchild!"

"Quiet your whore mouth, thee is a harlot! Thou dost not care about thee's offspring, for everyone knoweth this!" Her godly and divine voice of holy water echoed throo the dark camp. "Now make haste, scurry along with thou harpies" Macebrokit replied smoothly like Roy Earle covered in butter with 500 italian men glued to his back with pure baby butt extract. SMOOOOOOOOOTH!

"ugh mom just get out of my life you don't evn understand me -.-" morbidkittie added in her sarkastic teenagr voice.

ComicsansStripe's eye went al wide an shits an den everywun else in da camp was like omg.

"Aw hell naw! You ain't gettin' away wit speakin to me like dat! Get yo' asses in da nursery right dis second biiatches" she hissed, her fur fluffing out.

Morbidkittie replid in da most nasal an obnoxius voise possibull, "HOW ABOUT U MAKE ME BIATCH!1!111!"

everyone was sooprised becuz a kit cursd an shit an dat is bad! ComicsansStripe was like oh hell no and she put her othr kitties in da den an then she took out hr earrings becaus she needed two prepar fo a fite!1!1!11 shit 'bout to go down!

"omg mommie we wanna watch1111!1!1!1!11!1!" Ricollakit whinned so loudly dat evry1s eers began two bleed.

A wild Morbidkittie appears!

ComicsansStripe uses bitch slap!

It's super effective!

Morbidkittie uses hair flip!

It's not very effective…

ComicsansStripe uses motherly glare!

It's super effective!

Morbidkittie runs away!

"GET YO WHORE ASS BACK OVER HERE BIIATCH!" ComicsansStripe roareded like a loin from loin king. "Whatevs bitch ain't even worth it." she said as shi walkd ovah two her den an layd her ass down. JUST ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE NIGGA!

**A/N: gosh hope u guise like it!1!1!1!1!1111 sry fo usin nigger but evrywun in my town uses it so im pretty sur its ok if i use it two lol rite? ^_^;**


	3. CHAPTURD TREE

**COMIKSANSSTRIPE'S POV!**

ComicsansStripe sat her large jiggle physicks booty down in her den next two her kitties, NintiesKidKit, an Ricollakit. she sied becos she was sayd. sinse u don't alredy know dis an i ned two explain becos im a gud author dat recaps at da beginnin' of evry chaptur jus like in da real books, MacebroKit an Morbidkittie were bein big meenies an not followin' da family rooles! Oooh naughty!1!111! ComicsansStripe began two wondur if it waz dere father, Darth Spiderman, becaws he ranned away wen dey were bornned because he dint like babies and stuff lol. or waz it becwds comiksansstrip was a bad mother? or did dey hayte there siblings an den she reelised she culdn't blayme dem becos dey kinda sukked and wer totali kunts.

Since shi was havin a byad dai she desided to text EmoClaw, her boyfren. ComicsansStripe gotted out hur iFone since kats can use fones and tochskreens and totali liv in klans in reel lyfe, an texteded EmoKlaw, "OMG MACEBROKIT AN MORBIDKITTIE R SO MEEN xoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox see u soon bby ;) :) ;) ;) 4 3 3" anywais, continuing on da storey wich has no cleer antogonist or protagonist sinse dis is a kool an edgy an kreative warrors storey,,,,..

Macebrokit an her less importint sistah wer werdods sumtims but not wen dey were brone jus so u kno. 1 mon ago dey were normals and stuff an dey play'd wit da older men of da trib jus leik normal kits not like dey got molested an dat messedd dem up. ComicsansStripe dint kno y dey wer werdos now becos she was two busy staring at EmoClaw's firm man ass. Juicy! Da burnin fyre in dere eyes scarred hur sinse dat wasnt normal an burnin fyre is so edgy dat she culdn't even handle it. do u even edge?

dey were bein bayd kitties an dey needed two be punishd so ComicsansStripe thot about wat two do becaws dey tryd two fite wit ricollaKit an NintiesKidKit. maybee she culd hyre a dominmatrix two whip dem into submission… no two kinky. dey semed leik da kind of ppl two leik dat kind of stuffs. den she fell alslip becaus i don kno how two end sektions kreativly.

**Macabrekit & Morbidkit**

Da next evening MacebroKit an Morbidkittie desided two go trane at an old humin thingy dey found in da woodz sumwere awai frum da tribe. Dey calld it dere hydeout sinse dey were da onli onez two go their an stuffs. it waz an old hosue an it was craked like a crak hous an dere waz water evryware but sinse MacebroKit an Morbidkittie r badass dey swim in it evn do it is leik 400 feet dep man. wutter silentli drippled down da walls since wen a tree fallz an no wun is dere two see it it maks no sound. An a bit father bak they're waz sum brokin cagez an chanes sinse i gotta make it edgy an it waz two normal at dis point.

Macebrokit said in hur godly voice of holiness, "We must battle trainth. The more strongth an skillful thou are, the increased chance of thou Mother is of noticing thee! Praise thou Lordyth!" She cryd dramatically like a troo gawd. Dey both practicd on punching bags and stuffs since dose totali exist in cat world an wen dey were dun dey made sum ramin an watchd rly gud animus wit g8 plotz an uniqe kariterz leik blak buttlur an narutoe an bleech an den dey 8 pokie. Den wen dey wer dun dat dey herd sum fotsteps behind them an they hissied bekaws it scared dem a lill except MacebroKit becos she cant feel mortal feelins leik scaredness and sooprisied. They bounded leik da rabbit frum dat wun pixar short dat had antlers an he mad da world happy excepty dis plase is two edgy fore lite so it dint get happey. Two ad more badasnes there eyes wer glowing leik eels frum da osen and ther long wolferin from x-mans klaws were out.

den they lokkd around da korner an dey saw NintiesKidKit an Ricollakit omg! Morbidkittie almost stabbied her long blak gothik clawernails into NintiesKidKit's tiny annorexic bodi!

"omgod im gonna tell mommie dat u tryd two kill me1!1!111!1" NintiesKidKit yelld rly lode an stuf.

"problem? rltorotlorltoroltotlololrororolorlrol!111! u mad1!/!?1?1? i dun kare wat mommie says becos shes a meenie an leiks u beter dan me i aint jelly. leldeldleldldleldldele. go hyde in her fur leik u alwais doo u poopiehed ugh." Morbidkit sayd as she red memes off of 9gag an other g8 sytes leik dat becos memes r kool1!

"ugh an jus so u kno," Morbidkittie said, flipping her neon pink hare out of her sparkly red eyez(gotta chang it up an stay fabulous duh) "wer gona rool da klan soon an wer gonna chang da nayme two Kool Katz Klan an call it KKK for short an we will ryde aroun on wite horsis an ware wite robez an thro bagz of pebblz with flyerz avertising r rallies in pplz yardz." Morbidkittie put her hud on an sayd her rhym dat she thotted was supah kool "da hud i leik is pointy an wite lol"

RicollaKit an NintiesKidKit fel over an laffed becos dey culd nvr mak da KKK troo; wat, was it like 1964?

Den Morbidkittie an MacebroKit sayd dere wondrufulli written proficty da waz da bestest poem in da wurld.

"_2, two,_

_twinz of da devilz flaymez,_

_iz gunna bring 4th da shadowz cuz edgy,_

_out of my way gosh._

_there flyames wil burn,_

_darker dan any otherz b4 becos flams r dark not brite,_

_to prov dere worth,_

_two setl da skore._

_StappleFlesh and DiscoInferno,_

_sistahs of da flaymes,_

_r gunna bring 4ward doom,_

_to there enimiz wais"_

wen dey finishd nintieskidkit an ricollakit eyes flew open leik birdies except there eyez were not birdies

NintiesKidKit yelled rly loude, "OMG MOMMIE MACEBROKIT AN MORBIDKITTIE R POSSESEDED BY DA DEVIL!1!1!111!1111111!11!"

snikering at da site of dere fleeing sistahs(fleeing becos dey hav flees dirty hors), Macebrokit an Morbidkittie walkded awai into da jungle (AKA a meet faktory), resiting da edgy an kool omen wit evry step becos dey walkd rly rly slow. edgy cliffhanger with a side of suspense, drizzled in foreshadowing because do you even edge?

**AN: SRY IT TOK so lung guise i was busy masutrbating imeen im a gud kristain boi an praise da lordy kbye**


End file.
